Glorious Days of Andromeda Black
by potterride
Summary: Humiliated for life, Andromeda finds herself in a maze of problems...ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Howler

Andromeda entered the Great Hall, laughter and happiness filled her ears. If only she felt that way.

She sat at an empty seat at the Slytherin table. She looked around at them, the pompous and meanest creatures to walk the Earth. Half-bloods and muggle-borns were no less pure than the pure- bloods, for heaven's sake, but they seemed to think they were. This was why Andromeda was so sad; she had a friend who was muggle- born. She was hoping to the heavens that her parents wouldn't find out, or at least her Aunt Walburga. Her Aunt Wal, as she called her, didn't like muggle -borns since their family was and always would be _pure- bloods_. Andromeda didn't like the way Aunt Wal thought, she thought it was unfair and cruel to treat wizard and witches rudely because they are not pure- bloods. Andromeda always thought that every witch and wizard should be treated equally.

Andromeda was hoping silently that word didn't get out to home that she was friends with a muggle- born. It would just create more problems for her; she already doesn't have any friends why ruin her first one?

Mail started to fly in owls from everywhere were holding letters. Andromeda looked up hoping not see her owl. Owls that were snowy white, coal black, walnut brown, and other owls flew in except Andromeda's owl. She let out a sigh of a relief; all she needed was a letter criticizing her and her friend(s).

"EEEEECHHHHHHH!" an owl called. Andromeda looked up at that familiar bird call, and saw a coal black owl with red blood stripes going down it's back heading straight for Andromeda.  
Andromeda's eyes widen with horror, she wasn't expecting anything from anyone!

"Please don't let it be bad." She prayed. The owl let down two envelopes that it was holding in it's talons. Andromeda opened the first letter nervously; she licked her lips and hoped for the best. She took out the letter; it was a letter from her mom hoping all is well! Andromeda breathed a sigh of relief, and read the letter. It said nothing about her muggle- born Ted Tonks. She folded the letter, and took the letter under the letter from her mom. It was a red envelope, marked with a scripted letter 'W.' Andromeda frowned, she was scared to open it, hoping that it did not contained anything bad, she opened it. She ripped open the letter, like taking off a bandage; the paper enclosed flew open and started yelling.

"ANDROMEDA BLACK, HOW DARE YOU BEFRIEND A MUGGLE- BORN WIZARD! OUR FAMILY DID NOT RAISE YOU LIKE THIS! YOU ARE A PURE- BLOOD AND ALWAYS WILL BE! MY FAMILY IS EXTREMELY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU, IF YOU EVER BECOME FRIENDS WITH ANOTHER MUGGLE- BORN OR STILL BE FRIENDS WITH THIS ONE, I WILL NOT TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN! Love, Aunt Walburga." the voice went from loud to an angry herd of rhinoceros to a loving sweet- as- candy voice. The howler ripped itself up immediately after the last word.  
The Great Hall was dead silent for a couple of seconds. Andromeda was breathing heavily, hoping that everyone would just go back to talking.

"Well, I guess we know who _loves _muggle- borns!" an obnoxious kid named Alexander Oak yelled. The whole hall burst out laughing, the room was echoing muggle- born, especially the Slytherines. Andromeda's cheeks flushed with fury and embarrassment. She couldn't believe how cruel her aunt was.

Andromeda couldn't take this anymore! She left the table, and ran out her ears still ringing from all the laughter.


	2. Chapter 2 Trip to the Library

Chapter Two

The Trip the the Library

It was nighttime, the sky was a black, starless, moonless night. Andromeda looked up at the sky with tears in her eyes, she still couldn't believe what happened today in the Great Hall. It seemed so long ago like a distant embarrassing memory.

A starless night often reminded Andromeda what it was like back home in her house. Her mom always telling her that she was the brightest star in the night sky, her mom always telling her that she was special as a rainbow in the night sky. Every time her mom told her that, Andromeda cheered up right away. Her mom never told Narcissa or Bellatrix that; Andromeda was special that way she always thought.

Tears swelled up again as Andromeda thought about her sisters, Bellatrix was here in Hogwarts; but she always acted mean to Andromeda. Narcissa wasn't in Hogwarts yet, but Andromeda sure that Narcissa knew about Ted Tonks.

Andromeda sighed and left her dormitory. It was quiet in the commom room, only a couple of kids were talking among themselves snickering as Andromeda walked by. She ignored the comments, laughing, and rude actions made by the Slytherins. The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs could care less about what happened in the Great Hall.

She stepped onto the marble floor in the corridor, the halls were empty, except of the occasional Peeves coming down the hall yelling.

"Hello, Andromeda." Andromeda whirled around to see who said that. When she turned around she saw a boy with plain bagel brown hair and maple syrup eyes staring right at her- Ted Tonks.

"H-Hello Ted," Andromeda said shyly. "What are you doing roaming the corridors at night?"

"Library. You?" Ted asked, smiling his cute boyish smile.

"Nowhere to go, I will get mocked by the stupid Slytherins." Andromeda frowned wishing she took it back what she said.

"Who cares if your friends with me, I am actually proud to admit that I am friends with you." Ted smiled proudly. Andromeda blushed, no one have said that to her before.

"Do you mind if I come with you, Ted?" Andromeda smiled. Ted nodded, started walking. Andromeda like Ted, he was the same age as her (4th year), and was _always_ smiling he cute smile that lights up the whole world.

When they entered the library, there were no Slytherins (which was good in Andromeda's case), just only Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs- mostly Ted's friends who were in Hufflepuff. Ted and Andromeda went to the back of the library where nobody was.

"Well, this is nice." Andromeda managed to say. Ted and Andromeda were just staring at each other not saying a word.

"_Do something!"_ Andromeda told herself.

"I am going to go look for a book." she said. Ted nodded, but he looked disappointed. She went to the nearest bookshelf near Ted, basically just spying on him.

Andromeda likes Ted, and she wants to keep being friends with him, not letting anything break them apart, not even Aunt Wal.

Andromeda heard muffled voices on the other side of the shelf, but ignoring it. When Ted looked up she quickly looked away, studied the book titles.

"_Collapsium!" _ someone shouted. Before Andromeda could react the bookshelf where she was standing on began to fall!

"AHHHHHH!" Andromeda shouted. A heavy book came toppling down on Andromeda's head, and she passed out in a blink of an eye.

"Ohhhhhh." Andromeda groaned. Her eyelids fluttered open as she saw Ted holding her in his lap. She looked where the bookshelf that collapsed, only a pile of books were there, and a broken bookshelf where should could have been flattened.

"You saved me, Ted." Andromeda smiled.

"It was nothing," Ted said nervously. "I had to do something; I couldn't let you get flattened. What happened was a boy was practicing some stupid spells, and the bookshelf collapsed. Madam Pince gave him detention." Ted said calmly.

Andromeda stared at him in awe; she couldn't believe the person she liked just saved her life! Suddenly, Andromeda had a sudden burst of energy, and hugged Ted.

"Thank you for saving my life." she said in a tiny voice. Ted was in shock for a few moments, but brought his arms around her,

"Your welcome."


	3. Chapter 3 Dreams of Secrets

Andromeda went to sleep that night, thinking about what happened in the library. What happened afterwards seemed so surreal; hugging Ted and all. She thought that maybe Ted felt the same way Andromeda did about him, the thought has been gnawing on her mind ever since the event.

Andromeda drifted into sleep, having dreams- dreams that made no sense at all.

"Ted, yes I want to marry you!" Andromeda squealed. Ted himself looked like he wanted to eat whole chocolate bar. They were going to get married, Andromeda frowned,  
"My family, they won't approve."  
"My love, I do not care, all I want is you. I do not care if they hate me, and if they hate you, I will still love you." Ted smiled.

The dream shifted.

There was a baby, with lovely brown hair, and fat rosy cheeks.  
"What should we name her?" Andromeda asked Ted.

Bellatrix came into the girls' dormitory of the Slytherin house, hoping her sister was still up.

"Andromeda...are you still up?" Bellatrix smiled. "I want to talk to you about you and your muggle-born friend."

"Daughter...Nymphadora...I want to name her that." Andromeda mumbled. Bellatrix looked at her sister in surprise.

"Daughter? What kind of name is Nymphadora?" Bellatrix raised an eyebrow.

"Ted..." Andromeda said dreamily.

"Well, I guess you husband will like a girl to be named Nymphadora; your husband _Ted_." Bellatrix chuckled and left the room with so many rumors to spread. 

Andromeda woke up fairly early, thinking about her dreams. She would just love it if Ted and she got married, but she didn't want to be hated in her family. This thought tugged at her mind, how could she marry Ted if it meant her family would turn on her? Andromeda shook her, she was only fourteen, such a ridiculous thought.

She went to the common room to only find Bellatrix, smiling evilly.

"Hello, Meda. Have a nice _dream_?" Bellatrix cackled. Andromeda looked at Bellatrix, and blushed.

"What are you talking about?" Andromeda asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me Meda, I know about Ted." Bellatrix flipped her black curly hair. Her words were like icicles about to break, like Andromeda's heart. If Bella told anyone this, then...

"What else do you know?" Andromeda asked.

"Nymphadora, your daughter will hate that name!" Bellatrix smirked. Andromeda's breath got caught in her chest. She couldn't believe that Bella heard that. She really needed to stop talking in her sleep.

"Don't worry Meda, I won't tell anyone," Bellatrix smiled, like the evil smile of Apophis. "For a price." Andromeda gulped, whenever Bellatrix wanted something from you, it usually wasn't good.

Bellatrix leaned over and whispered something in Andromeda's ear. Andromeda, who looked terrified, nodded to whatever Bellatrix said.


End file.
